


We got to get right back

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Mental Instability, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 06, Reunion Sex, but they were togethere before
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stata Grace a farli rincontrare, quasi per caso.





	We got to get right back

**Author's Note:**

> cow-t , sesta settimana, minthe, team Opal

Era stata Grace a farli rincontrare, quasi per caso.

Quando quel giorno Killian Jones si era recato a prendere Henry a scuola era sicuro che fosse una perdita di tempo ma Emma era impegnata con una di quelle diavolerie moderne e Regina era in municipio, così il moccioso doveva andare a prenderlo lui.

<< Killian … sei davvero tu? >> aveva sentito e quando si era voltato era rimasto senza parole nel riconoscere Grace, non era affatto cambiata dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista.

<< Grace? Dove … dov’è tuo padre? >> le aveva domandato, era sicuro che Jefferson e Grace fossero a Wonderland, non aveva mia incontrato nessuno dei due fino a quel momento dunque dovevano essere a Wonderland aveva pensato. Grace gli aveva sorriso per poi fare un cenno e quella era stata la prima volta dopo ventotto anni in cui lui aveva rivisto Jefferson, il suo Jefferson.

<< Ti trovo bene, capitano >> _perché non mi hai cercato?_

<< Anche tu, cappellaio >> _non sapevo dove fossi, e come stessi_

<< Sono anni che non ci vediamo, spero che Grace non ti abbia disturbato >> _tutto questo tempo, tutti questi anni … e ora sei qui._

<< Affatto, stavo aspettando qualcuno >> _vorrei non averti mai lasciato solo quel giorno_

<< Allora ti lascio solo >> _ho bisogno di te, non sai quanto ho bisogno di te_

<<< È stato bello rivedersi >> _dimmi dove sei e questa volta sarò con te_

Era come se non fosse passato un giorno, almeno finché Grace non salutò Henry riportando entrambi alla realtà ma sapevano cosa fare, anche se era sbagliato.

***

Quando bussò alla porta Killian Jones, un tempo noto come captain Hook si chiese se non stesse sbagliando, in fondo l’ultima volta che lui e Jefferson si erano visti era stato quasi trent’anni prima, lui era sposato e Jefferson sembrava stare finalmente bene, tutto quello era un errore e rivivere il passato era una follia. Poi Jefferson aveva perso la porta ed era come se non fosse trascorso un giorno dal loro ultimo abbraccio.

Si erano baciati dopo appena cinque secondi, il tempo di chiudere la porta e si erano gettati tra le braccia dell’altro, come quando lui tornava dal cappellaio dopo mesi di mare. Anche allora Jefferson sembrava volersi attaccare a lui quasi volesse fondere le loro pelli e renderli un corpo unico, le loro labbra che si univano fameliche mentre le mani percorrevano con desiderio il corpo dell’altro ricordando ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni singola imperfezione.

<< Non … non dovremmo farlo >> tentò di farlo ragionare mentre la sua mano si fermava sul sedere di Jefferson come se fosse nata per stare lì.

<< Ho atteso quasi trent’anni, e non ho intenzione di attendere un altro secondo >> aveva replicato Jefferson con le labbra gonfie di baci prima di cominciare a spogliarlo il più velocemente che poteva, trent’anni, trent’anni senza Jefferson gli sembravano così tanti, troppi. Non seppe dire quando smise di ragionare per concentrarsi sul corpo dell’altro, sapeva però che quel giorno non erano nemmeno riusciti ad arrivare alla camera da letto, non con Jefferson così ansioso, così pronto a darsi e lui … non era mai stato abbastanza forte da negare qualcosa a quel matto del suo cappellaio, non quando erano nella Enchanted Forest.

La prima volta sul pavimento, le mattonelle fredde sotto di lui che formavano uno strano contrasto con il corpo caldo, bollente, di Jefferson sopra di lui. Jefferson si mise sopra di lui prima di liberarlo dei pantaloni e poi cominciò a prepararsi da solo, come faceva tanto tempo prima, sapeva bene che visto il suo handicap gli sarebbe risultato difficile farlo. Killian rimase ad osservarlo rapito e non tentò nemmeno di soffocare un gemito quando Jefferson si calò sulla sua erezione, quel calore era così familiare ed estraneo. Sapeva che era sbagliato, era sposato con Emma Swan per prima cosa ma lui e Jefferson un tempo si erano amati davvero e ora, un’ultima volta; un’ultima volta e poi basta aveva pensato prima di cominciare a spingersi con forza dentro l’altro, strappandogli un gemito.

Jefferson lo aveva cavalcato per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore, baciandolo con desiderio e sussurrando il suo nome, poi aveva portato la sua mano sul suo sesso ed era stato guardandolo masturbarsi mentre cavalcava il suo cazzo che Killian Jones era venuto come non gli accadeva da anni.

E mentre riposava con Jefferson stretto tra le sue braccia ebbe la sensazione che non sarebbe mai finita tra loro.

***

Come aveva temuto si erano ritrovati altre volte, a casa di Jefferson dove al quarto incontro erano riusciti a controllarsi abbastanza da arrivare al letto, non prima che Jefferson gli abbassasse i pantaloni e lo succhiasse con maestria contro la ringhiera delle scale; nel retro di Granny’s con il timore di essere scoperti, specialmente con Jefferson che gemeva il suo nome a voce fin troppo alta e gli aveva succhiato le dita come la migliore sgualdrina dei porti quando aveva cercato di farlo tacere e infine lì, a scuola di Henry.

Si erano incontrati durante uno di quegli stupidi incontri genitori-insegnanti a cui Emma lo aveva trascinato ricordandogli che era pur sempre il patrigno di Henry. Aveva rivisto Jefferson in quell’occasione, erano trascorsi cinque giorni dal loro ultimo incontro, da quando Jefferson si era fatto piegare in avanti sul letto per farsi prendere alla maniera dei cani, il suo uncino che gli stimolava i capezzoli e la sua mano che si teneva ai fianchi dell’altro.

L’altro aveva prima finto di non conoscerlo, per poi passargli un bigliettino con su scritto “vediamoci nei bagni tra cinque minuti “, Jefferson stava diventando più pazzo del solito pensò Killian, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Grace di controllare se prendeva le medicine ma lo aveva raggiunto, come un tempo era dipendente dal corpo dell’altro e dalle sue seduzioni.

Ebbe appena il tempo di aprire la porta che subito l’altro gli si lanciò tra le braccia, tipico di Jefferson pensò mentre rispondeva al bacio. Riuscì a farlo entrare in uno dei cubicoli prima che l’altro si inginocchiasse velocemente. Quella era una follia, li avrebbero visti, li avrebbero sentiti, Emma li avrebbe sorpresi e … poi Jefferson cominciò lentamente a succhiare e leccare e lui smise di pensare. Portò le mani sui capelli di Jefferson per guidarlo ma l’altro sembrava seguire un ritmo tutto suo, prima lappate veloci e in profondità e più lente e solo sulla punta, il cappellaio sapeva sempre come farlo impazzire. L’altro sembrava godersela un mondo, quando alzò gli occhi verso di lui Killian si rese conto che erano liquidi e annebbiati dal desiderio, il modo in cui Jefferson lo desiderava era quasi fisico pensò prima che un ultimo movimento dell’altro gli facesse raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Lo tirò su per baciarlo, era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro ormai pensò mentre assaggiava il suo sapore sulle labbra dell’altro e faceva scendere la mano, Jefferson era eccitato, era prossimo a venire si rese conto mentre con gesti veloci lo aiutava, le loro labbra che sembravano non volersi più lasciare. L’altro venne con un suono gutturale che mandò una scarica elettrica alla sua schiena, come tanto tempo prima.

Poi udirono una voce e Jefferson aprì la porta rivelando Grace che li guardava divertita come se fosse tutto normale, e un tempo lo era stato. << Non dirò nulla a nessuno, eravamo così felici un tempo >> dichiarò la ragazzina prima di allontanarsi, tra loro due non sarebbe mai finita pensò Killian Jones un tempo noto come captain Hook, e nemmeno lo voleva a pensarci bene.


End file.
